Warsong
by RavagerXx
Summary: Warsong, a guild feared by all but what's worse than that? The Magic Council. They might not be as strong, but they are strict and plan on tearing down any threatening Guild's, which is pretty much everyone after the Council make up some harsh rules. Dark and Light must put aside their differences to protect the world of magic Will they succeed? Rated T to be safe! CS/CS/PS


**Hello,**_** everyone! Welcome to my story that probably isn't as good as others and might sort of ramble on a**_** bit****,**_** but I'm going to go through with it anyway in hope of improving my writing and...whatever :/ so constructive criticism is something I'm okay with and what-not. I also do not own the charaters or pokemon or anything else apart from the plot and such...So enjoy! :)**_

_**Oh, and BTW, if anyone finds any mistakes don't hesitate to correct me and I think quite a few characters will be either completely OOC or just a little bit :)...Just a warning in case there are people who don't like OOC characters.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1 - Regret**_

_**Gary's POV**_

_"Great...I'm stuck with this idiot AND he set off a trap that I'M caught in...well done, Ash, well. Done." I grumble._

_'What makes it worse is that I hear the laughter from my enemy, a dark guild. Or, in other words, Shadow Trinity. What kind of name for a guild is that anyway? Not like ours is any better, to be fairly honest. Oh...'_

"...and what makes it even worser than worse, is that I have to depend on Ashy Boy to save me. THIS IS JUST FANTASTIC !" I bet that they're getting a good laugh at this while Ash just stands there clueless. I swear, when I get my hands on him.

He looks at me for any signs of what to do. Well, I'm hanging upside down by a rope around my ankle and my hands are tied together behind my back (meaning I can't use my own awesomeness to get myself free) so the best possible action that I could think of would be to set me free. My God! Was it THAT hard!?

"So uhh...Gary? Should I beat these guys first or what?"

"How about you get these ropes off of me, THEN we can beat them, okay?"

"Right."

I just hope that this idiot does it fast, because I seriously doubt that they're gonna wait.

"Gary..."

Here he goes again. "Now what?"

...

...

... "I don't have anything to cut it with."

That's it. I give up. I refuse to work with this guy, EVER AGAIN! It amazes me how they're not taking this perfect opportunity to attack us though, unless they're finding this far too funny. Especially that green-haired guy who was now on his knees, punching the ground as his laughter was starting to become uncontrollable.

I looked at Ash at told him, "Just do that thing you always do,"

His eyes brightened In excitement, "Alright!" He pumped his fist into the air and bring it down to point at the three enemies...

_'Oh no...don't tell me...' _I thought, trying to hide my face in complete embarrassment.

Ash shouted, "Get ready! Cause' I'm gonna fry you all until you're nothing but a pile of ash!"

Everything went silent, they're laughter stopped, I couldn't help but think _'Oh my God...here it comes...'_

Ash burst into laughter and said "Get it? Cause' my name's Ash!"

_'It's so stupid...not even an idiot would find that funny...' _

Shadow Trinity just stood there with a _'You got to be kidding me...' _look on their faces. Actually, now that I thought about it, there are only three of them in the entire guild...yet they're one of the most powerful dark guilds out there. It's scary just thinking about it, never mind facing them in battle.

Just as I was starting to doubt Ash and myself, I felt a prescence behind my upside down body that brought me back to reality. The presence showed itself to me, and a nice view it was. It was strange...did Shadow Trinity know her? Oh please don't tell me she's back up for them, but if that was the case then they wouldn't be shitting they're pants right now.

She spoke, "Well, well, well, what do we have here?" This harmless looking girl starting taking large but painfully slow steps, skipping in a way.

"An innocent little boy," She says, grabbing Ash's chin and pushing him away. She turns to Shadow Trinity and continues,

"The three membered guild, and..." She faces me, her deep blue eyes staring into mine.

"A cute pervert." She says, cutting the rope in one clean swipe with a flick knife.

I land on my face and growl under my breath, I was worried about my hair at this point, as well as my handsome face. I push myself up, feeling a sudden pain rush to my head, my vision started to get blurry and I struggled to balance myself on the ground...It then magically disappeared within the next few seconds...I have a habit of getting up to fast, especially in the morning when I'm getting out of bed.

My eyes took in her appearance, blue hair that reached her mid-back, matching blue eyes, a black and white striped hoodie, black tank top, black skinny jeans and a pair of shiny black Dr Marten's. Her face showed mischief, and I wasn't sure if it meant trouble for Ash and me or not. It didn't matter, because I felt like she was on our side. What happened next was completely unexpected. This..._girl _(Who, might I add, looked weak in magic power, not to mention that she didn't look like she even _had _any magic power), had punched the ground, leaving severe cracks that were heading towards Shadow Trinity.

Said guild seemed confused and slightly frightened, almost as if they didn't understand why she was attacking them all of a sudden.

_'Are they on the same side? Is she really a dark wizard, too? But why would she turn against her own? It doesn't make any sense...' _I thought. I never understood the dark side.

By now, the cracks reached the guild members, but it didn't look like it did any damage. In fact, I couldn't see what it was supposed to have done at all. But then the ground started to shake a little, a blue light emerging from the cracks. Before a knew it, a giant blast of small, cold ice shards and white-ish blue vapour engulfed Shadow Trinity, it kinda looked like an icy version of a volcanic eruption. It only lasted for about 7 seconds, but it was enough to freeze them.

The blue haired girl spoke. directed to Shadow Trinity, she said, "Next time, you might want to keep it down...I was trying to take a nap."

She turned to us, this made me get chills up my spine, I thought she was going to murder us or something, I said,

"Wait!" I panicked "I'm too young and beautiful to die, spare me!"

She raised her eyebrows in amusement and smiled slightly.

"Yes, it's nice to meet you too."

Huh? She's not going to kill us?

Ash didn't look affected by any of this,

"Hey, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region!" He had that stupid grin on his face again. I pushed his head, making him fall in the deep snow. Wait...

"What do you mean 'take a nap'? We're in the middle of a snowy forest."

Her eyes stared at me as if I were stupid or something, she explained

"Exactly. I need a cold destination to rest, because it also helps restore my magic power, not to mention that my power increases in this kind of area, so if there are any interruptions or if I'm being attacked, I won't have to put so much effort into fixing the problem."

"Oh I get it! I didn't know that, does it work for every wizard?"

She looked up, "Hmm, for ice wizards, yes. If you're a fire wizard, it works if you're in a hot place, like near a volcano or somewhere with a lot of Sun. I guess it depends on what your magic is."

"Interesting. Well, we're sorry for causing you any problems, we really need to get going back to our guild hall, ya know?" I waved goodbye and tried to get away as fast as possible before she decided to do kill us. The last thing I heard was,

"Dawn." It was her, "it's my name, you might wanna remember it. See you later, cutie!"

I looked back to see her jumping into a nearby tree. She was a weird one, I'm not sure if I ever want to run into her again. My eyes found their way to my wrists, that were red and had circle-like marks around them. I tried moving them in circles, stretching them and everything to try and relieve myself from the slight irritation that they caused.

As Ash and me continued to walk in silence, I couldn't help but think about what would've happened if Dawn didn't show up. I kept thinking and thinking, realizing that I needed to train longer and harder than usual, maybe learn some new tricks of my own. I need to become the strongest. I have to.

**Dawn's POV**

Okay so here I was, sitting in a tree, all by myself as usual. I was keeping a close eye on a dark guild called Shadow Trinity. This is practically my every day life. It makes me feel pervy for doing such a task. Why was I doing this? Well...

_*Flashback*_

_Shadow Trinity were out causing trouble and picking fights again. Not only did this make others feel inferior and weak, but it caused problems for the leading dark guild, Warsong. If Shadow Trinity continued their recent activities, then the light guilds would want their revenge and then that could possibly start a cycle of revenge and hatred, thus resulting in a never-ending war. It was a weird assumption, but valid nonetheless. _

_"Get in contact with the Goblin Queen. Whether we want to admit it or not, we need help."_

_A pink-haired girl sighed and left the Warsong Guild Hall that resides in Sunnyshore in hopes of fulfilling her Master's orders. She wasn't exactly happy about it, because she's looked for the Goblin Queen many times before and was starting to get bored with it, especially because the Goblin sometimes gave her hell or teased her. She hated it, but since she was one of the few who knew how to find , she didn't really have much of a choice. _

_Fortunately, she didn't have to go through a lot of trouble to go out and look for the Goblin, because as soon as she had gotten a few steps outside of the Warsong Guild Hall, the person she was looking for, was sitting on a branch, smirking at her. It was almost as if she knew that the pink-haired wizard was setting out to find her, almost as if she was waiting. _

_The Goblin's smirk quickly turned into a Cheshire cat like grin and said, "Why hello, Ursula~"_

_Said girl frowned at the familiar voice, "Hello, DeeDee~ What brings you here?"_

_"My feet~"_

_"What?...uhh, never mind. Look we ne-"_

_"My help? Yeah, I know. I already got the message. Just follow Shadow Trinity to keep a good eye on them and try to prevent any trouble they will most likely cause~ Right?"_

_*End of Flashback*_

...and that was pretty much it. Not one of my most interesting memories, but whatever. So, here I am following Shadow Trinity like some creepy stalker person.

"Uhhgg...This is so _boring~_" I groaned, swinging my head back against the tree.

At this moment I decided to mix things up a bit. Currently Shadow Trinity were travelling to the Indigo Plateau in the Kanto region. Apparently, they made an arrangement to meet someone there, I didn't who...or why. It would take a while to get there because we're only just outside of Snowpoint City in the Sinnoh region.

It just so happened that two members of Delirium were passing by after completing a job not to far away.

_'Interesting~' _I thought. Both Dark and Light in the same place, I wondered how it would all turn out. I quickly and quietly set up a rope trap, that was set in a way where it would capture someone by the hands and feet, hanging upside down. Nobody would refuse an opportunity to attack the enemy who would be so vulnerable like that.

It was natural for Dark and Light to show some kind of hatred towards each other when both are nearby, whether it was starting an all out war or just glaring at each other as they pass by. In this case, they were both stood opposite each other glaring at each other, in pure hate.

Except this one boy...black messy hair, chocolate brown eyes and cute little 'z' marks on his cheeks...he seemed like he didn't all now what was going on, giving him a sort of innocent look.

The boy's companion continued his glare and balled his fists, both of them suddenly bursting in flames. It was funny, because his glare was specifically directed at the green-haired boy...who's name I previously learned as Drew, who was returning the glare back, both of his fists bursting in purple magic energy. I wouldn't say it was flames...but it was pretty similar.

_'Do they know each other? Have they met before?' _I didn't understand it, but it interested me.

The next thing I knew, the black-haired boy took a step forward, and slipped on a piece of ice. Out of complete surprise and shock, he accidentally sent a wave of electricity forward...I tried to contain my laughter. It might not sound funny, but it was one of those 'You had to be there...' moments, because it set my trap off and got his friend caught it.

_'What an idiot...'_

The brunette, who was now hanging upside down, shouted "...And what makes it even worded than worse, is that I have to depend on Ashy Boy to save me. THIS IS JUST FANTASTIC!"

Shadow Trinity started laughing at the scene in front of them. It was so amusing, I loved every moment of it...but the more I looked, the more I felt like I had seen that brunette before. I couldn't figure it out and soon found myself zoning out, completely blocking out my surroundings. My eyes focusing on that boy...

After a moment or two, reality came back, slapping me in the face. I looked around to try and understand what was going on. Shadow Trinity's laughter had stopped and had serious expressions...this can't be good. This was my favourite part of setting traps...it was my chance to play the hero and save all of the victims from the Dark Guild. It was something that made me feel like I had a place in this world...like a God.

So I took action and jumped down, landing in the snow. I slowly walked from behind the brunette, feeling oh-so important.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" I asked. A rhetorical question, obviously. I started to walk slowly in a sort of skipping way, I was never the best person to explain things.

I grabbed the black haired boy's chin, saying "An innocent little boy,"

I pushed him away and turned my head, "The three remembered guild, and..."

I turned at the brunette, who I caught staring at my butt, "...a cute pervert."

_'Cute? Did I really mean that?' _I ignored my thoughts as I quickly got out my flick knife and cut the rope. I looked at Shadow Trinity and decided on a punishment...not that they deserve it or did anything bad...yet, but it's my job to prevent any trouble. So, I used one of my most powerful moves. Ice eruption. It's like an eruption, but made of ice shards and cold vapour.

I knew that someone was going to ask what I was here and why, so I said to Shadow Trinity, "Next time you might want to keep it down...I was trying to take a nap."

I turned to the two males and I sensed panic coming from the brunette.

"Wait!" He begged "I'm too young and beautiful to die, spare me!"

I was officially amused, I never thought I'd meet someone with such a big ego, "Yes, it's nice to meet you to."

The innocent one, who still seemed like he didn't know what was going on, grinned at me and said "Hey, I'm Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town in the Kanto Region!"

The brunette then pushed Ash's head, making him fall in the deep snow. About a few seconds later an expression of sudden realization came to the brunettes face.

He turned to me, "What do you mean 'take a nap'? We're in the middle of a snowy forest."

_'Crap...I can't say that I was spying and following Shadow Trinity everywhere they went in order to observe every single move they make...' _I kept calm on the outside.

I then came out with "Exactly. I need a cold destination to rest, because it also helps restore my magic power, not to mention that my power increases in this kind of area, so if there are any interruptions or if I'm being attacked, I won't have to put as much effort into fixing the problem."

He replied with "Oh I get it! I didn't know that! Does it work for every wizard?"

_'I didn't know that either...hell, I don't even think it's true, it could be though...'_

"hmmm, for ice wizards, yes. If you're a fire wizard, it works if you're in a hot place, like near a volcano or somewhere with a lot of sun. I guess it depends on what your magic is." I explained, looking upwards.

"Interesting. Well we're sorry for causing you any problems, we really have to get back to our guild hall, ya know?" And then he waved goodbye.

He seemed to be in a hurry, but I didn't think much of it. I hoped that we'd meet again, so just in case...

"Dawn," I said to their retreating figures "It's my name, you might wanna remember it! See you later, cutie!"

I turned around to jump back into the tree, waiting for them to get far away enough for me to melt the ice. As soon as Shadow Trinity came to their senses, I ran. I'm pretty sure they've gotten the message to behave and avoid trouble, besides, I had found myself a new toy.

** Gary's POV**

Ash and myself had finally made it back to our guild hall, without any trouble. The ship ride to Kanto was peaceful and relaxing. I had girls swooning over me and Ash wasn't bothering me at all, it was heaven. Unfortunately, all good things must come to an end. As we arrived in Pallet Town, where our Guild Hall was built, people greeted us and waved, the sun was shining and nothing could possibly ruin this for me.

We both entered the Guild and collected our rewards for successfully completing the job, we gave our "thanks!" and separated. I sat at the bar, drinking and chatted with Cilan, he was alright, definitely good company. I watched him clean a mug, and for a moment, he let out a pained and hurt expression, before going back to his usual happy act. He serves at the bar, while his brother, Cress, serves food at the tables. They always seem so cheerful...but I can see right through their act, they miss their brother...

How can I tell? Because I'm just like them...I put on an act, a good one. But is it real? Of course not...I had someone important too...but I let that person slip through my fingers and now...It's the biggest and only regret of my life.

That's why I have to get stronger...Cilan and Cress are like a constant reminder of my own friend who I lost, similar to the story of how they lost their brother...so I always remember...it haunts me...all the time...I can't make it stop.

I'll never forget how weak I was…

* * *

**Uhh...Okay, this didn't turn out how I imagined, especially the ending :/ It is quite long and is most likely boring. I think I may have not made sense in some parts, but I don't know and I might have rambled on a bit...but oh well...**

**If anyone sees any mistakes and/or has any advice/constructive criticism to give me, then I will highly appreciate it, so I can make it better :) I'm not exactly sure about this story...Should I continue? Or does it suck and I should just stop trying? **

**Well, I look forward to your feedback :D ~XxVolpeoxX~**


End file.
